


Animales

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canibalismo, M/M, abuso infantil, incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando su hermano y la esposa de éste murieron en aquel accidente, Rodrigo no esperaba los cambios que trajo encima la venida de su sobrino a su casa. Su vida cuidadosamente controlada y planeada estaba a punto de sufrir una sacudida de la cual, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> "El camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago."
> 
> -Dicho popular.

Amaba a su hermano y él lo amaba, pero ese no era el problema.

En las noches demasiado cortas en que por fin conseguía que el mayor se olvidara de momento de todas las precauciones y conseguía quedarse en su cuarto hasta altas horas de la noche, el menor pasaba las manos por su cabello castaño plagado de rulos incompletos, tan parecido al suyo y al de su padre. El otro creía que era un mero gesto de cariño y se inclinaba hacia él. No podía saber que el menor estaba pensando en el gusto que le daría abrirle el cráneo y comerse hasta la última porción de su cerebro. Masticaría sus ojos marrones con manchas verdes y tiraría con los dientes de los labios delgados y húmedos con su saliva, lamiendo los dientes puestos al descubierto hasta arrancarlos con los suyos y tenerlos tintineando unos con otros dentro de su estómago.

Siempre había tenido esas ideas dando saltos incontrolables dentro de su propia mente, demandando atención con súbitos estallidos de excitación si hacía falta. Siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para tomar la mano de su hermano y degustar sus dedos, a duras penas controlando el deseo imperioso de pegarle un mordisco. Recibirlo en su boca estaba bien, era algo que a los dos le placía. La urgencia de probar algo más que el resultado final, algo venoso estallando contra su paladar hambriento, se volvía acuciante hacia el final y sólo una idea conseguía que su control regresara: a él probablemente no le gustaría.

Al principio había sido un mero entretenimiento fantasioso. Había hombres que fantaseaban con poder conocer hermosas alienígenas de varios tentáculos y pieles de color azul. Los había que se ilusionaban atrapando a una víctima en un callejón oscuro para poder hacer con ellas lo que quisieran sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Los había que querían ser esa víctima. Los que involucraban funciones del cuerpo para nada atractivas para su olfato sensible. La existencia de distintas lluvias para apelar a lo más profundo, aquello que no tiene otra razón de ser que porque ha calentado el interior de alguien.

Todo tenía nombre, incluso lo suyo. Internet se los había dicho junto a varios ejemplos. Antropofagia. Canibalismo sexual. Vorarefilia. Esta última incluía a personas que querían ser el plato principal. Es decir, había alguien o muchos alguienes a quienes sólo tendría que pedírselo y ellos dejarían que abriera sus corazones, explotara sus pulmones y probara el sabor de sus amígdalas. Hubiera sido mejor que nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Así no se le habría ocurrido la locura de pensar que era, de hecho, posible y él no era el único del mundo, que podía encontrar comprensión sólo buscando en los rincones apropiados. Hubiera sido mucho vivir y no saber nunca que esa gente existía, lejos de él, completamente desligados de la realidad diaria en la que su hermano siempre estaba, desnudo como a punto de participar de otro tabú, uno todavía más indignante que el simple incesto, diciéndole “quiero que admires tu cena.” Y lo habría admirado, sin duda. Lo habría adorado como un dios pagano y le habría rendido entera pleitesía a cada porción de su piel morena antes de conocer la rojez de los músculos desnudos.

Por supuesto que era una locura. Entenderlo y saberlo eran asuntos completamente irrelevantes cuando lo tenía tan cerca, cuando lo escuchaba respirar a su lado y se daba cuenta de que nada, absolutamente nada, podía detenerlo. Soñaba con ello incluso despierto. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años y en casa comenzaba a hablarse de la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera a vivir por su cuenta, para asistir a la universidad en otra provincia, todo empeoró: la necesidad, las fantasías, el hambre, el vacío, los celos, la inseguridad, el deseo, la frustración, la impotencia, la rabia.

Todavía no era suficiente. Debería serlo y no lo era. Estaban incompletos, él se sentía incompleto, y lo poco que habían logrado construir se le estaba deshaciendo entre los dedos. El tiempo azotaba con cada día que se mordiera la lengua, no muy fuerte, sólo lo justo para no morderlo a él.

La noche en que sus padres estuvieron hasta muy tarde en la boda de un viejo amigo creyó que sería la oportunidad. Solían aprovechar oportunidades así en las que la novia de su hermano ni siquiera requería de su presencia. A lo largo de año que habían tenido desde que empezaron su relación más allá de hermanos esas ocasiones habían sido más bien escasas. Del resultado de esa noche sentía que iba a salir un punto definitivo en sus vidas. Todo podía cambiar. A pesar de que él necesitaba que saliera de un modo, todavía podía entender a un nivel intelectual que podía salir de otro completamente diferente.

Se ofreció a preparar la cena para los dos y no le dejó ver a su hermano de dónde sacaba la comida. Su hermano apareció en la puerta más de una vez para preguntar la causa del olor, pero lo rechazó sin contemplaciones. Al cabo de casi una hora más tarde se servían los pedazos de carne humeante en la mesa. Comieron en silencio, sobre todo porque el cocinero andaba esperando la reacción de su público frente a la comida. No era la primera vez que le preparaba la cena, de modo que su hermano ya entendía qué era lo que se esperaba de él y no lo decepcionó. Le felicitó porque estaba muy bueno. Bien jugoso y sabroso.

Entonces le dijo que era perro. No cualquier perro. El mismo perro que siempre ladraba por la noche cuando sea que sus dueños volvían a casa y especialmente a su hermano cuando sea que lo viera. Le volvía loco a todo mundo, pero su hermano lo odiaba y estaba seguro de que era algo mutuo. Aparentemente, cocinado y preparado, tenía sabor a ternera.

Al principio se lo tomó como una obvia broma. Dijo que no tenía idea de que los caniches, con los chiquitos que eran, podían dar para llenarlos tanto a los dos. Sí, él tampoco se lo esperaba. Había sido bastante fácil atraerlo con un poco de la comida que le compraban. El perro ladraba tanto porque se moría de hambre durante el día. Había estado feliz de la vida recibiendo algo antes de esa hora.

La risa se acabó en ese instante. De repente la comprensión trajo consigo el correspondiente horror. Ya no quedaba nada en los platos para cuando su hermano se levantó y corrió al baño para empezar a vomitar en el inodoro. Ver todo su esfuerzo y planeación desechados de esa manera fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba a todas las preguntas que no se atrevería a hacer nunca. Eran dos diferentes personas que sencillamente no iban a congeniar en tantos puntos como le hubiera gustado. En cierta manera resultó ser un alivio, muy debajo de la sensación de que su corazón estaba siendo apuñalado y vaciado hasta volverse de frágil papel.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué esperaba exactamente, pero la súbita pregunta de su hermano sobre si alguna vez le había hecho a alguien acabó de ponerle la nota discordante a una melodía enloquecedora. Pensó en responderle la verdad, al menos por unos ridículos segundos en los que todavía no entendía que ese era el final, que era todo, que había sido mientras duró pero se había acabado. Para la mayoría de las cosas habían logrado ser honestos uno con el otro, después de todo.

Y sin embargo tuvo la suficiente cordura para comprender que confesar que no, no le había hecho nada a ninguna persona aunque deseaba hacerlo, y especialmente a él, que él quisiera que se las hiciera y que ese era su mayor deseo desde hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, incluso tras años transcurridos, se preguntaría si habría servido de algo agregar, además de todo eso, que él nunca le hubiera hecho daño si él decía que no lo deseaba. Parte de la fantasía era el consentimiento. La falta del mismo lo volvía otra cosa, algo en lo que no tenía el menor interés y deseaba evitar como la plaga. Debía ser una ofrenda, un regalo, no un robo. Lo más seguro era que no.

De todos modos, en aquel mismo momento, sólo se le ocurrió tratar de mostrarse ofendido por semejante sugerencia. No tenía por qué tomárselo tan así. Su hermano no se contentó con eso. No paró de insistirle hasta que le sacó la respuesta exacta, que no, nada de personas.

-Menos mal. Menos mal, carajo. Y mantenelo así, ¿me escuchaste? Ni se te ocurra hacer esas cosas –Era un pedido imposible-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le harías a nuestros si te agarra la cana por eso, por matar a alguien? ¿En qué mierda andabas pensando? –Luego de unos minutos de aturdido silencio, como si un pequeño sol hubiera estallado y tuviera todo el sentido del mundo-. Esto es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Yo soy el pelotudo que te metió esas ideas asquerosas en la cabeza, ¿no es así? Es mi culpa por dejarte ir tan lejos, por hacerte caso. Sabía que algo malo te estaba haciendo, pero no sabía que era tan malo. ¿O es que siempre has tenido así de podrida la cabeza? Pero no importa. No se puede hacer nada por el animal, pobre bicho. Agradece al cielo que no te ha visto nadie ni han llamado a la policía. Promete que esto va a ser la última vez. No quiero volver a enterarme de que has hecho algo como esto de nuevo.

Lo hice para vos, le hubiera gustado gritar. Para vos, hijo de puta, porque vos sos el que siempre se quejaba de él y se vuelve loco y dice que no para de darle dolor de cabeza. Vos eras el que decía que quería pegarle una patada a la calle. ¿Y ahora era un pobre bicho? Además ¿de qué ideas asquerosas hablaba? ¿De las ideas en las que él también participado? ¿Las que él había iniciado con besos en la boca y sobarle la entrepierna cuando tenían un momento a solas? ¡Los dos lo buscaban! ¡Los dos! ¿De qué carajo venía a hablar ahora tratando de poner culpas o de “dejarlo” hacer algo?

Pero el estallido de indignación sólo salió en su cabeza. Ahí sonó alto y claro y le echaba en cara todas las veces que el otro se había quedado para hacerle compañía, las veces que le había casi suplicado que entrara a su cuarto, las veces en que había entrado al suyo a sólo una señal durante la cena familiar, en frente de sus padres. Afuera sólo pudo quedarse ahí, pasmado de encontrar a ese completo desconocido que lucía exactamente igual su hermano, ese extraño que vomitaba y tenía los ojos lagrimeando del profundo asco que le inspiraba. Él también tenía los ojos húmedos, pero por una razón completamente distinta al darse cuenta de que ese extraño tampoco quería tener nada que ver con él.

-Prométemelo. Si me prometes por lo menos que no vas a hacer nada de eso no les voy a decir nada a mis viejos. Pero necesitas ayuda. No sé cuánto esta cosa que hemos hecho ha servido o lo ha empeorado, pero no puede seguir. Prométeme que no vas a pasar a más. Esto se detiene aquí, ¿me escuchaste?

Asintió. Se sentía chiquito, desorientado. Su cabeza giraba a una giraba a una velocidad incomprensible y el resultado eran dos puntos de dolor detrás de sus sienes.

-No, decilo. Decímelo. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así? No le hecho nada a nadie. Era sólo un perro, nada más.

Su hermano golpeó con el puño el lavamanos. El vaso de vidrio que tenían para lavarse los dientes tintineo contra la superficie de cerámica. No solía tener un carácter violento.

-Decilo –dijo y sonaba como si estuviera usando un enorme esfuerzo en controlarse, en no agarrarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo para hacerlo entender-. Que nunca me entere yo de que mis viejos sepan de esto o de que lo hiciste de nuevo.

No tuvo otra opción que prometérselo. Sin saber qué más hacer con su propia presencia, intentó ofrecerle una toalla para que se secara la cara, pero su hermano sólo supo negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a su pieza, desde donde mantuvo cerrada la puerta el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente tenía escuela, de modo que no pudo verle a la mañana y cuando regresó su hermano se había ido al departamento de su novia. No se enteró hasta más tarde que esa había sido una mudanza precipitada hasta que su hermano volvió el fin de semana sólo para recoger unas cosas. Intentó hablarle. Fue inútil.

Lo vio subirse a la camioneta que le había prestado un amigo suyo y dedicarle un gesto de saludo a la familia, sin siquiera verlos. Unos segundos más tarde estaba de camino, mezclándose con el resto de los vehículos dirigidos a sus particulares destinos. No habían cruzado los ojos ni siquiera una vez.

Jamás volvieron a verse.


	2. Capítulo 1

Rodrigo se levantó con la alarma sonó a las 8:30 de la mañana, se vistió y se hizo la cama. Las ventanas estaban bajadas pero así estaban bien para él. Encendió y apagó las luces apenas las utilizaba o las dejaba de utilizar. Tomó el desayuno en frente del televisor en la sala mientras pasaban las noticias. Por fortuna no encontró nada que mereciera su atención. 

Llegar a la fiambrería desde su casa no le tomó más que unos diez minutos. Como de costumbre sólo había llegado unos minutos después de que el dueño abriera. El olor del queso, jamón y vinagre en el aire era la primera cosa que recibía a todos sus clientes, pero él percibía también el sudor de sus compañeros, las papas fritas baratas de las estanterías. Faltaba la carne cruda y eso porque él debía traerla desde la parte trasera. Él era uno de los dos únicos carniceros de los que disponía el establecimiento. El otro, un gordo calvo con dientes ausentes que hacía difícil la comprensión de sus palabras, no tenía que reemplazarlo más que los fines de semana o en los muy raros casos en que necesitaban a alguien más encargarse de los otros servicios a clientes. 

Nunca habían tenido un día en que estuvieran llenos para llenar la fiambrería, lo que probablemente significara que cualquier día iba a tener que buscar trabajo en la competencia que se ubicaba sólo a un par de cuadras y adonde incluso tenían un rollo de números en papel amarillo para que todos pudieran tener una oportunidad de ser atendidos. Pero de todos modos en realidad disfrutaba su trabajo. Era tranquilo la casi totalidad de los días y no existían presiones mayores que mantener los cortes preparados para quien los quisiera. Le gustaba poder tomarse su tiempo en el congelador decidiendo cuál animal despellejado colgado era el que estaba en mejor condiciones para ser servido. Mientras su colega podía simplemente escoger aquel que tuviera más cerca, él utilizaba sus dedos para averiguar la suavidad de la carne incluso debajo del congelamiento. Lo más seguro era que lo hubiera visto con malos ojos de saber que presionaba la nariz contra ellos y aspiraba, muy profundo y por completo, todavía encontrando los restos de la sangre de la cual ya los habían librado hacía tiempo. 

En el caso de que no hubiera candidatos especialmente aptos para ese día, era tiempo de la sierra. Al principio había odiado la vibración terrible que le hacía sentir en sus manos y la forma en que le hacía pensar en gente bruta, sin inteligencia ni sensibilidad alguna, sólo destruyendo el mundo sin importarles crear nada bello en su lugar. Pero al cabo de un tiempo logró dominarla, logró acostumbrarse a su azote de poder y ellos dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Puede que no del tipo al que llamaría para ir a tomar una cerveza una noche en que le hiciera falta la relajación compartida, pero sí del tipo al que llamaría primero durante una emergencia entre la vida y la muerte. Eso era suficiente para él. 

Parecía que igualmente ese día iba a suceder sin mayores novedades. La modesta televisión que sobresalía de un soporte en la pared pasaba una repetición de un episodio de los Simpson que, a pesar de que todos debían haberlo visto más de una vez en sus vidas, todavía los hacía mantener la atención en la pantalla y reírse en ciertos chistes. Él también, para qué negarlo. Había peores mañana de pasar una mañana un día de semana.

Alrededor del mediodía, antes de que decidieran cerrar hasta la tarde para permitirle a todo mundo tomar la siesta en paz, mientras entregaba dos kilos de lomo a un vecino suyo, un inofensivo viejito que dada la oportunidad podía conversar hasta que tuvieran que echarlo, la minúscula campana encima de la puerta volvió a tintinear. Antes de verlo, percibió el aroma de su desodorante y su nariz se arrugó en un leve gesto de desagrado que se apresuró en enterrar.

-Que le vaya bien –le dijo sonriente al anciano. Se dirigió a uno de sus colegas puesto detrás de la máquina registradora para indicarle cuánto debía cobrarle al señor. Sólo después de haber acabado eso volvió su rostro al hombre alto que esperaba justo en frente del muestrador lleno de cortes.

Nunca había acabado de determinar si era guapo o no. Tenía ciertas cosas que podrían serlo, como la forma de su mentón, masculino y propio de un hombre dominante en su forma cuadrada, o sus anchos hombros que lo hacían ver más musculoso incluso si su cuerpo en realidad no fuera así, pero otros detalles, como el ojo izquierdo ligeramente desviado, la casi inexistencia de los labios y los pómulos demasiado altos (“como de travesti”, pensaba en secreto) eran detalles que no tardaban ni un segundo en echarle hacia atrás cuando empezaba a considerarlo merecedor de una mirada más apreciativa.

-Buenos días –dijo él y en eso sí no podía negarle el crédito: poseía una verdadera sonrisa aniquiladora, del tipo que hacía olvidar a los desprevenidos por qué se suponía que no debían confiar en extraños. 

Al primer momento uno no se enteraba de que debía ser perturbador ver demasiados dientes de una sola vez. Luego era imposible olvidarlo, pero para entonces ya daba lo mismo.

-Eh, buenos días, don Álvarez –dijo uno de los chicos en los mostradores en frente de la carnicería. Ya se conocían debido a que el hombre le había ayudado después de encontrarlo borracho conduciendo un fin de semana, prometiéndole que le haría la vista gorda por una única vez y si no volvía a repetir semejante infracción. Menos mal que nadie había salido herido entonces o esa conversación habría salido mucho más diferente. En todo caso, desde entonces el joven sólo tenía respeto y admiración por el policía.

En cierta manera lo prefería. No era sólo a él a quien podía dirigirse. El policía lo dejó para ir a estrechar la mano del que se la tendía, el joven sonriente.

-Pablito, ¿cómo andas?

-Bien, don, laburando. ¿Necesita algo? 

-Vengo por algo de carne para la señora –dijo el policía, volviéndose a Rodrigo-. Ando con un poco de atraso, si no te molesta. Me han estado reteniendo en la estación.

-Claro que no –respondió, usando su mejor tono de disponibilidad comercial, igual para todos los clientes-. ¿Qué se le ofrece? Usted diga nomás.

-Dame dos kilos de bife, si fueras tan amable –Se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó apenas, con aire casual, sobra superficie de plástico transparente-. Ando corto de plata, también.

Rodrigo se forzó a sonreír, maldiciendo su existencia. Ya habían repetido esa escena las suficientes veces para que supiera exactamente qué era lo que esperaba el hombre de él: utilizar el descuento de familia y amigos, que en realidad no era tal y cada empleado luego debía pagar de su propio bolsillo. Ni siquiera podría hacerse el distraído por no haberlo anunciado luego al dueño porque todos se acordarían seguro de que el policía, el buen policía, se había pasado a saludar y tomar un pedazo de carne. Tomó los pedazos que él indicaba y los hizo pesar. Sobrepasaba los dos kilos, de modo que tomó un gran cuchillo para empezar a cortar trozos y cartílagos sobrantes. No le gustaban esas visitas del policía, pero al menos siempre se sentía mejor con el cuchillo en las manos y su presencia. Era como un pequeño recordatorio de quién era y que no tenía a nadie al lado susurrándole que estaba enfermo, era asqueroso o impulsándole a abandonarlo.

Luego de que tuviera la cantidad deseada en los números bajo la balanza, arrancó una bolsa de plástico del dispensario a su lado para guardarlo. Se lo entregó al dueño, indicándole el precio (reducido) que debía cobrarle al cliente. Después de que hubiera pagado y se le hubiera entregado su vuelto, el policía dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a Pablo y a él otra de sus sonrisas de conquista. Le correspondió con un gesto amable. Luego se puso a cortar pedazos grandes en pedazos más pequeños. Se dejó sumergir en los movimientos rutinarios olvidar lo que habúa pasado. No valía la pena dedicarle algún otro pensamiento, sabiendo que de todas formas el policía se conseguiría recordárselo en poco tiempo.

Había otra carnicería cerca de la casa del hombre. La comida nunca había sido un motivo válido para salirse de su camino y aparecer en la fiambrería.

Al mediodía los jóvenes se extendieron una invitación entre ellos para ir a comer a la casa de uno. A él le tocó también una invitación, pero se negó. No era lo usual. No le molestaba compartir tiempo libre con sus compañeros de vez en cuando, incluso si a ninguno lo podía llamar un amigo cercano, pero en ese día tenía algo planeado para la noche y prefería ahorrarse el esfuerzo de fingir cercanía con el resto de las personas mientras las mantenía lejos de sí mismo.

Si alguien, digamos otro policía, tomara a sus compañeros y les sentara en una sala blanca para preguntarles qué les parecía su viejo compañero Rodrigo, ellos sólo dirían que nunca se imaginarían que él hacía esas cosas horribles que los periódicos decían: podía ser distante, podía no ser efusivo, pero de ninguna manera tan frío e impenetrable como un pedazo de hielo. Tomaba un tiempo habituarse a él y que él se habituara a uno, pero una vez lo conseguía sólo era un tipo normal, común, corriente. Nadie podría haber imaginado ni en un millón de años lo que se ocultaba detrás de la fachada que les presentaba en frente de una cerveza en una tarde de asado. Era un tipo agradable. Nunca les tomaba en cuenta el dinero que les prestaba y no tenía problema en comprar por las bebidas de todos. Si ellos le pedían ayuda con algo o que les cubriera un turno, el bueno de Rodrigo estaba ahí para tenderles la mano sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí, un buen tipo, ese Rodrigo.

Hasta que les presentaran las pruebas y entonces todo eso se podía ir al carajo. Sólo iban a contar la historia que ellos le pedirían, lo tenía claro, pero no hacía daño representar el papel hasta entonces.

Asistió igualmente a la tarde para satisfacer a los compradores de carne que no querían venir para la mañana. De nuevo le dijeron de ir a ver un partido. Se inventó una salida con viejos amigos del colegio que iban a reunirse ese día. ¿Por qué no? Se lo creyeron y él se fue a casa a prepararlo todo. Lo primero era un buen baño. Para los olfatos más sensibles, aquellas narices similares a la suya propia, todavía quedaría el olor de la sangre, la carne y los bloques de queso que había tenido que manejar, pegados a los dedos, pero para el común de la gente sólo sería un tipo más caminando por ahí. 

Se vistió con una camisa a cuadros roja y unos jeans. Tenía tres pares exactamente iguales de cada una de esas prendas. Colocó sólo un repuesto en una mochila de viaje, junto a la pistola, un estuche con una aguja y un somnífero listo para ser usado, una navaja, un cuchillo de carnicero con su propia cubierta de cuero, similar al que usaban los ganaderos para despellejar a sus animales y hacerse algo nuevo de sus pieles. Incluso si alguien entraba en su habitación y buscaba con ahínco, sería difícil que viera la caja fuerte detrás del armario. Todavía más improbable que llegara a adivinar la combinación de siete dígitos que permitía mantenerla cerrarla.

El policía Álvarez se había llenado la boca hablando de las bondades de esa marca. Él no la usaba, desde luego (“¿para qué? Yo no soy el que tiene algo que ocultar”, decía), pero sí había investigado por ahí y esos fabricantes parecían los más confiables para el trabajo. Incluso si no tenía por costumbre invitar a gente a su casa, y menos a su habitación, jamás estaban de más las precauciones. Claro que, en realidad, ninguna caja de acero iba a salvarlo si los curiosos llegaban con una orden firmada por un juez. Pero al menos se sentía más seguro mientras tanto.

Se puso zapatillas cómodas en los pies y apagó todas las luces, sin excepción, antes de irse. Cargo en la parte trasera del auto su carga y se puso de camino.

Hoy había visto en su Facebook y anunciaba que iba a salir con sus amigos por el cumpleaños de una amiga. Se estaban quedando en Puerto Madero, un restaurante cerca del río, un sitio que siempre estaba lleno a rebosar de gente los fines de semanas pero que en los días laborales tampoco estaba precisamente vacío. En los alrededores, si no estaban los clientes del restaurante, estaban aquellos puestos independientes con hornos de piedra que humeaban en llamas oscuras, las familias sentadas en los bancos y los sitios de comida más dirigidas a niños, llenos de juegos infantiles. 

Haber querido actuar en una situación así habría el colmo de la estupidez. De modo que ni bien su presa había salido de casa y llegó al sitio de reunión, no hizo otra cosa que esperar sentado en su auto debajo de un árbol, en una zona protegida de sombras y lejos de las farolas de calle. Con las ventanas polarizadas (supuestamente ilegales, aunque a nadie le importaba) y tan sólo con mantener el celular apagado, nadie se enteraría de que había alguien dentro del vehículo. Podía pasar por el transporte en reposo de cualquiera de ellos. No podrían ver su mirada fija e inquebrantable siguiendo el paso de aquel hombre castaño con rulos deshechos.

Era como se imaginaba como debía ser su hermano ahora. Un Eduardo más alto, con barba de candado ligera, pelo más corto y músculos tonificados. Incluso su voz, si le agregaba una ronquera nueva, podía pretender que era la de él. En los tres meses en que lo había conocido, desde la primera vez que entrara en la fiambrería en compañía de una chica que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se rió cuando él le apoyó los labios en una oreja para susurrarle algo. Era alto, pero no demasiado mayor. Veintidos años, veintiuno.

El parecido le asaltó la vista y la memoria de forma imprevista y dolorosa ni bien levantó la cabeza, haciéndole recordar cosas y anhelos cuyo olvido apenas podía manufacturar. Era como una picadura de mosquito que nunca se iba y sólo podía dejar de rascársela si no pensaba en ella. Pero una vez empezaba a considerarla, a tenerla presente, era una necesidad física empezar el proceso de rascarse, de buscar algún alivio a través de tan nimio acto, alimentando al mismo tiempo la potencia de la sensación. Qué asqueroso círculo vicioso. 

Ni siquiera debería haber estado ahí para verlo, en realidad lo cubría al otro carnicero. A ella ya la conocía, vivía cerca del barrio y hacía de maestra particular para niños de primaria. A las tardes la solía ver de camino a la panadería del frente en busca de las facturas necesarias para la merienda de la tarde. El novio había estado con ella y para no estar separados ni por un momento la había acompañado en la mundana tarea de comprarse jamón, queso y pan en rodajas para hacerse sándwiches de cena. 

Ella dijo su nombre en tono de reproche por algo que le susurró al oído, justo antes de que se echara a reír dándole un golpecito al hombro. Emiliano. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque de no haberlo hecho tendría que haber buscado entre los amigos que ella tenía agregados para encontrarla y esperar que él tuviera una foto fácil de identificar en su perfil. Le salió fácil ubicarlo y conseguir que lo agregara como un amigo más. 

Para él y para la red era un chico moreno que había ido a su mismo colegio, diferente promoción, que subía fotos genéricas de fiestas y presuntas selfies en las que casualmente no aparecía del dueño de la cuenta, ocupado en sostener el celular, con estados en los que mandaba a la basura cualquier lección de la lengua castellana que podría haber tenido en sus diecinueve años de vida. Si el sitio se lo pedía incluso tenía la imagen de un documento oficial para comprobar su identidad. Había conseguido incluso algunos likes suyos en sus fotos sacadas de Google. 

Revisaba su cuenta todos los días y le alegraba ver que la actualizaba diariamente. Estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo y no le avergonzaba mostrar sus avances en el gimnasio en imágenes donde el flash daba contra el espejo de un baño. Algunas de las amigas del chico se ponían atrevidas en los comentarios y expresaban qué tanto le gustarían estar ahí para sentirle los cuadrados de su abdomen, pero el chico sólo se reía como si fuera parte de una simpática broma el ser objeto de semejante acoso sexual. Probablemente era lo que el tipo buscaba, también.

Probablemente él también lo haría de tener ese cuerpo y esa edad. Era la primera persona a la que seguía desde hacía años. Se sentía como volviendo a practicar un deporte al que tenía que ir recordándole la maña. 

Sabía que muy probablemente jamás lo atraparía en un momento de soledad y que la única seguridad de su vida era que ellos nunca iban a cruzar una sola palabra, a menos que le sirviera de cliente de nuevo. Sabía que seguirlo era un capricho inútil y que, pese a todas sus precauciones, podría ser de hecho una estupidez ir tras él por su cuenta. Pero la idea de desistir y no hacer nada estaba fuera de discusión. Ese secreto le pertenecía sólo a él. Sólo él miraba desde la distancia y se equipaba por si acaso. Sólo él tendría el control en una situación milagrosa en la que podría disponer del chico.

Le gustaba tener esas fantasías en sus sesiones de seguimiento. Desde afuera de la escena, imaginaba una escena completamente a su favor en la que él y el chico hablaban para descubrir que tenían varias cosas en común. En su mente la conversación fluía con sencillo placer y el más joven era quien iniciaba todos los contactos físicos, quien se acercaba y le dejaba sentir el aroma de su cuerpo aproximándose al suyo. Tenía una sonrisa grande, como la de su hermano, y le tocaba los muslos con toda la intención de hacer mucho más que eso. 

Se pasaba la etapa del sexo ansioso y desesperado de los nuevos amantes para saltar a una relación imaginaria en la que la confianza ya estaba cimentada en un bello mármol. A ese novio que adoraba y estaba tan vivo entre sus brazos le fascinaba escuchar acerca de sus fantasías. Tenía una mirada de fascinación perpetuo y quizá algo de temor. Pero sólo un poco, porque temía que le estuviera mintiendo o que en realidad no fuera sincero en su deseo de dar rienda suelta a su vorarefilia. Después de todo, había cualquier loco por ahí que decía ser o haber hecho cualquier cosa con tal de hacerse el más interesante sin tener ninguna base en la realidad, sólo buscando causar el mayor impacto de la gente. Los que de verdad lo eran o lo hacían no se molestaban en hablar. Sólo eran o hacían.

En su mente la única razón por la que el joven se negaba a creerle era porque hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No quería entregarse a un farsante. Lo último que le hacía falta en la vida era recibir decepciones después de haber entregado tantas ilusiones y sueños. ¿No eran esos los mismos miedos de cualquiera antes de decidir que perseguir ese amor valía la pena? Pero con el tiempo él se daría cuenta de que hablaba en serio y una noche que volvía del trabajo (para ese momento ya le había hecho entrega de una copia de su llave), lo recibiría con ese cuerpo mejorado por una continua práctica de fútbol desde que era un pendejo, desnudo en toda su gloria bronceada por el sol. 

Rodrigo se abrió los pantalones ante la imagen mental que había conjurado. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y cualquier reserva que hubiera tenido al respecto antes se había desvanecido ni bien su miembro había comenzado a hincharse de forma dolorosa, estrangulado por la bragueta. Comenzó a tocarse en el mismo momento en que visualizaba sus cuerpos uniéndose sobre el suelo, los jadeos salvajes y el pequeño grito de dolor que le arrancaría cuando le penetrara fuertemente por detrás. El pobre joven le parecería tan dulce, tan inocente, tan parecido a una bomba de chocolate que sólo existía para su boca, para que él lo mordiera y probara su suave relleno.

Pero no se detenía en morderle el hombro en un arranque de pasión. De pronto sus dientes eran los mismos de un lobo salvaje y se hundían en la piel con una facilidad envidiable, traspasando la piel hasta que su boca se llenaba con el sabor de su carne y sangre. Arrancaba pedazos que masticaba alegremente mientras Emiliano gemía de dolor y placer masoquista. Veía desde atrás a su espalda arquearse en profundas respiraciones y la sangre caía hasta el suelo en audibles goteos.

Deslizó la mano desde la base hasta la punta, apretando con patente ansia.

A pesar de estar crudo y de que sabía que no sería así en la realidad, podía tragar sin problemas su nueva comida mientras lo hacía darse la vuelta para poner sus piernas musculosas (rasuradas en su mente, porque así le gustaban) alrededor de su cintura. Sentía la presión de los miembros que lo aferraban con fuerza, no queriendo separarse de él ni por un momento ni siquiera mientras se inclinaba a perforarle el pecho. Incluso sus gritos eran hermosos y el sonido lo llenaba hasta las entrañas adonde lo quería llevar. No había pelea, no lo apartaba con sus manos, sólo desesperación por alivio. La entrega desinteresada de alguien que cumplía el deseo de su vida.

Apenas sintió la tensión en su miembro metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de plástico. Rompió el envoltorio con los dientes, sacó a tirones un pañuelo y lo usó para recibir el resultado de su orgasmo justo a tiempo para evitar que saltara al manubrio del auto. 

Aspiró profundamente. Ahora tenía olor a sexo alrededor. Sólo de sexo. Sólo suyo. Suspirando, abrió la ventana por un par de dedos y activó el aire acondicionado. Al frente del restaurante todavía estaba el auto de Emiliano. No había pretendido realmente llegar hasta el final, pero al menos no había tardado tanto como perderle el rastro.

No debería haberlo hecho, de todos modos. No le hacía ningún bien entregarse así a fantasías dementes. Si no tenía cuidado podría empezar a creer que tenía algún derecho a tenerlas o, peor aún, que eran siquiera posibles. Dios sabía que no necesitaba esas ideas en mente. Con ser consciente de que esa era la única manera para él y que el celibato jamás funcionaría era más que suficiente. Suponía que al menos en su cabeza podía ver lo que se le diera la gana, mientras al menos no quisiera llevarlo a ningún otro lado.

A las dos de la madrugada (para entonces sí tuvo que revisar el reloj en su celular), Emiliano salió del brazo de un amigo hasta su coche. Los dos se despidieron dándose una palmada en la espalda y hablando con sonrisas amplias. Emiliano se despidió con un gesto hacia atrás hacia alguien que Rodrigo no alcanzaba a ver y sacó las llaves de un bolsillo trasero. Trató de encajarlas en su mano para presionar el botón que subiría el seguro, pero el llavero se le cayó al suelo. Tardó unos segundos en encontrarlo de vuelta.

“Ha bebido”, pensó Rodrigo con irritación. ¿El tipo de verdad pensaba conducir en ese estado? ¿Por qué nadie se había ofrecido a conducir por él? Al final iba a ser que Emiliano acababa muerto, no por su mano y el infortunado parecido con su hermano, sino porque era un joven tonto con pésimos amigos. También podía ser que sólo hubiera tenido un momento de torpeza. Esperaba que así fuera. No sabía qué haría si llegaba a tener un accidente en mitad del camino y se veía de repente involucrado. No tenía nada incriminatorio encima, excepto un pañuelo machado de su esperma, pero si le hacían tomar una declaración Álvarez podría acabar enterándose y lo primero que haría sería preguntarle qué había estado haciendo saliendo tarde un viernes a la noche. No le creería que había sido por una reunión familiar o una cita. Podría intentar esa táctica pero no pensaba apostar ni un centavo a que eso le salvaría.

Por no mencionar que no querría renunciar a esa parte de su rutina secreta tan pronto. El peligro de ese acoso sólo se hallaría en la posibilidad de que perdiera el control y si no lo había en todo ese tiempo, estaba seguro de que no iba a empezar ahora sin que antes notara un serio deterioro en su capacidad de razonamiento. En el momento en que viera las señales sería momento de irse, de desaparecer y pretender que nunca había visto a ese chico, que no conocía sus películas favoritas, los libros que había leído y que no sabía qué videos de youtube agregaba a sus favoritos. Buscaría algo más que hacer. De algún lado y de alguna manera.

Emiliano finalmente recuperó las llaves y se metió al auto. Puso el volumen de la música del auto al máximo, como siempre (ese chico ya debía tener los oídos destrozados), antes de emprender el camino. Una vez estuvo seguro de que los separaban una distancia de por lo menos cinco autos, Rodrigo salió de su escondite y lo siguió. Le alivió comprobar que el joven andaba recto por la calle y no parecía que fuera a darse contra un transeúnte de un segundo para el otro. 

“Bien”, se dijo. Otra noche tranquila. Seguiría a Emiliano hasta que llegara a su casa y lo vería entrar antes de dirigirse a la suya, adonde se echaría a dormir y no pensaría que tenía que levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Nada habría cambiado y nadie habrá muerto y todos seguirían su vida normalmente. Eso estaba bien. Eso estaba más que bien.

Pero eso no fue lo pasó.

En algún sitio todavía bastante alejado de su propio barrio, el auto de Emiliano empezó a bajar la velocidad de manera considerable y finalmente el joven tuvo que detenerse a un lado de la acera. Rodrigo agradeció al cielo por la presencia de otro árbol que echaría sombra sobre el vidrio frontal, haciendo imposible que cualquier testigo casual pudiera mirar adentro a menos que se acercara expresamente para ello. Desde el ángulo en que estaba podía ver la ventana baja de Emiliano. El joven miraba con incredulidad el tablero de su automóvil y golpeó el manubrio con frustración.

“No cargaste nafta”, le reprochó para sus adentro. “Y seguro que ni siquiera tienes una carga extra detrás porque ese auto horrible que tienes no está diseñado para cargar nada atrás.” Emiliano salió del auto dando un portazo y sacó el celular, para luego chasquear la lengua y lanzarlo al asiento por la ventana mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cara. 

Rodrigo se pasó las suyas también. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir sin haber cargado tampoco el celular? Por esa calle poco transitada no iban a pasar remises. Iba a tener que moverse para llegar a alguna con más movimiento y esperar nada más que no todos los que pasaran sólo lo hicieran para recoger clientes que ya hubieran llamado. Estaban demasiado lejos para volver al restaurante o ir a casa a pie de forma cómoda, dejando el auto detrás. 

Las casas no tenían rejas y eran de sólo un piso. De unos cables arriba de las calles colgaban unos zapatos desde los cordones. Con la publicidad que señales así habían recibido últimamente, podía ser que unos chicos cualquiera hubieran colgado algo así sólo por joder, por aparentar. Como chicos de quince años dibujando esvásticas o símbolos satánicos en las paredes de escuelas a las que ni siquiera iban. De todas maneras, su presencia le ponía nervioso. De un punto o al otro, Emiliano debía moverse de una vez.

Había unos chicos que estaban conversando afuera de un humilde kiosco. Al verlo perdiendo la paciencia, uno de ellos se acercó a Emiliano. 

-¿Todo bien, amigo? –preguntó.

“Puede ser amables”, pensó Rodrigo, apretando los puños. “Chicos amables que sólo quieren ayudar a un extraño, quizá ganar un poco de plata por hacerlo. No tenía nada de malo eso.”

-Sí, todo bien –dijo Emiliano, apoyándose contra su auto. 

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y Rodrigo notó que el que se había adelantado le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a los otros en dirección a Emiliano. Rodrigo vio que el hombre que debía ser el encargado del kiosco volvía al interior, seguro, limpiándose las manos sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar ahora. Emiliano volvió a inclinarse sobre la ventana del auto y recogió su celular. Se había dado cuenta de que no se contentaban con esa respuesta. 

-Voy a llamar a unos amigos –dijo levantando el celular antes de ponérselo contra la oreja y volver a entrar al vehículo.

Ahora el grupo entero se adelantó hacia el auto y otro se acercó hacia la ventana del frente que Emiliano todavía no había subido.

-Che, pero te podemos ayudar nosotros si querés. ¿Te has quedado sin cargar el auto, no?

“Ya, déjenlo en paz, carajo”, pensó Rodrigo. Mierda, Emiliano, ¿cómo podías ser tan irresponsable para acabar en eso?

-Todo está bien, gracias. Voy a llamar a unos amigos para que vengan a buscar. Gracias, de verdad, pero no hace falta.

Los otros chicos rodearon el automóvil. Dos se pusieron al frente mientras otro se puso al lado del que hablaba con Emiliano y el último en frente de la ventana del pasajero, también abierta, seguro para disfrutar mejor de la noche. “No, me están jodiendo”, se dijo Rodrigo apretando los nudillos contra los labios. “Me están jodiendo. No me pueden hacer esto, no me pueden estar haciendo esto. No ahora, la concha de su lora.”

Pero al parecer lo hacían. Emiliano debió hacer algún movimiento que no les agradó, quizá el de subir el de la ventana, pero fuera lo que fuera, fue suficiente para que el chico con el que hablara desde el principio sacara una navaja de la cintura del pantalón y metiera la mano para agarrarlo del cuello de la ropa, exigiéndole que le diera el teléfono.

“Me cago en la puta”, pensó Rodrigo, saliendo del autor. Se aseguró de dar un portazo lo bastante fuerte antes de gritar:

-¡Che! ¿¡Pero qué mierda piensan que están haciendo!? ¡Aléjense de ahí o llamo a la policía! –Levantó su celular, que aferraba en la mano, y les mostró la pantalla para que vieran que sólo hacía falta un toque para hacer la llamada. Si alguno de esos chicos tenía un arma de largo alcanza acababa de cagarla en grande. Ellos se quedaron un momento más quietos, preguntándose si en serio pensaba hacer valer su amenaza-. ¿Qué carajo andan esperando?

No obtuvo respuesta. Presionó el botón de llamar y apoyó el aparato contra su rostro. Ni bien realizó esa acción uno de los chicos maldijo en voz alta antes de que todos salieran corriendo en estampida, cruzando la esquina. En cuanto le atendieron desde el otro lado de la línea, Rodrigo habló.

-Hola, sí. Buenas noches. Quería reportar un asalto a mano armada, pero se me hace que ya se fueron. Quédese un rato conmigo mientras reviso si no ha pasado nada.

Golpeó ligeramente en el techo del automóvil. Emiliano tenía los ojos castaños abiertos, el peinado deshecho y la camisa arrugada, claramente tironeada, pero de resto al menos seguía vivo. No percibió el olor de la sangre derramada y eso era bueno, era buenísimo, pero todavía tenía que preguntar.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿Le han hecho algo? ¿Le han robado?

-No… -jadeó Emiliano, como si no pudiera creerse de la que se había escapado-. No, no llegaron a hacerme nada. 

-Menos mal –dijo Rodrigo, cagándose encima de toda su existencia. ¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer? Miró al señor del kiosco asomar la cabeza y se dijo por qué mierda no-. Bonito espectáculo, ¿eh? ¿Lo ha disfrutado? ¿Le ha parecido divertido?

-Yo no sé. Yo no me meto adonde no me llaman.

-Sí, seguro que no. Me imagino cómo no se mete.

-Bueno, tampoco se ponga así. Usted no sabe lo que es aquí…

-Sí, qué linda excusa de mierda. ¿Por qué no se vuelve adentro y se pone cómodo, eh? No va a querer que sus nenes vuelvan y lo encuentren queriendo meterse.

El anciano levantó las manos con aire ofendido, pero se volvió hacia el interior como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar con él. Rodrigo pensó en lo fácil que sería entrar con su cuchillo y hacerlo sangrar sobre los caramelos. Considerando la clase de barrio en la que estaban no les faltarían sospechosos a los que acusar. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Al volverse se encontró con una versión más joven y tonificada de su hermano. 

Por el segundo más breve casi esperó que le dijera que se apurara porque ellos todavía volver a casa desde el colegio y ya estaba cansado. Luego parpadeó y tenía treinta dos años de nuevo. Recordó el nombre del otro. Emiliano. No, se suponía que todavía no sabía eso.

-Creo que ya está bien –dijo Emiliano, señalando con los ojos el celular que todavía apretaba contra su pecho. 

Por el audífono escuchó la voz de la operadora, que ya sonaba impaciente.

-¿Señor? ¿Todavía está ahí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tenemos que mandar a alguien?

-Sí, ya se han ido. No hace falta que manden a nadie, al final ellos se han ido. Gracias –Colgó antes de que pudiera darle alguna respuesta.

El corazón le latía a un ritmo imperdonable. ¿Qué he hecho?, se repetía de forma incesante. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Habría sido la cosa más fácil del mundo dejar que lo apuñalaran. ¿Por qué no? No era como si realmente hubiera pretendido formar alguna relación, por más que se redujera a potencial víctima y dispuesto asesino. Probablemente le hubieran hecho un favor si conseguían matarlo ellos en lugar de darle la posibilidad a él. Todo el asunto pintaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Seguro que está bien, amigo? –dijo, tratando de no ver más de la cuenta los ojos castaños o la porción de pecho desnudo que dejaba ver su camisa. 

En su lugar miró un punto arriba de su nariz, evitando aspirar su olor con la urgencia que su cuerpo le exigía, como si le faltara oxígeno y ese fuera un enorme tanque.

-Sí, no han alcanzado a hacerme nada. Menos mal que vos estabas ahí o no sé lo que habrían hecho –Rodrigo sabía exactamente lo que habrían hecho. Una versión más rápida y considerablemente menos cruel que lo que a él le hacía masturbarse en su auto-. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Qué suerte de porquería venir a parar justo aquí.

-Sí, yo andaba de camino a casa cuando recibí una llamada. No me gusta conducir y hablar por teléfono, así que justo me detuve en la esquina cuando lo he visto todo.

Rodrigo señaló su auto, todavía ubicado debajo del árbol y por lo tanto parcialmente oculto entre las sombras. Cuando Emiliano se giró para verlo tuvo un pensamiento que le paralizó el pecho: ¿y si lo reconocía? ¿Y si empezaba a hacer memoria y consideraba que durante los últimos tres meses un automóvil sospechosamente similar lo había estado siguiendo cada vez que anunciaba sus salidas en las redes sociales? Pero Emiliano sólo le dedicó una mirada fugaz y suspiró con patente alivio.

-Bueno, pues menos mal que vos sí has querido meterte. Podrías haber pasado de largo y hacerte el que no había visto nada, sin problemas.

Que no se lo recordara.

-Estaba pasando en frente de mis ojos, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Lo que sí ha sido suerte fue que no llevaran algo peor encima o no habría tenido cómo defenderme –No sin haber tenido que ir corriendo a abrir la cajuela y rebuscar en la mochila. Para la próxima debería empezar a cargarla consigo-. ¿Quiere que le preste el celular y así llama a alguien para que lo busque?

-¿Cómo? No me acuerdo más que mi número y el de mis viejos, que viven en Tucumán.

-¿Entonces quiere que le llame a un remis? Puedo esperar con usted hasta que venga, por si vuelven esos chicos.

Emiliano torció los labios. 

-¿Y si vuelven con esa arma o más amigos? No me parece. Además no tengo ni un centavo partido por el medio. Che, disculpá si es una molestia pero ¿crees que me podrías llevar? O al menos déjame un poco más cerca de casa y de ahí camino. No es tan lejos de aquí.

Mentiroso.

-¿Está seguro? 

Tuvo el impulso de hablarle como a un nene. ¿No te han enseñado que no tienes que confiar en extraños? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy peor que ellos? ¿O si fuera alguien todavía peor que yo? Así cualquiera te agarra y te mataba antes de que te dieras cuenta.

-Sí, por favor. Vos sólo déjame cerca y camino el resto. Ya en la mañana voy a venir con unos amigos para recoger el auto, si es que no me lo han destrozado para entonces.

-No creo que se atrevan a tanto –arguyó-. Usted podría denunciarlos e identificarlos en ese caso. 

-Bueno, de todos modos, ¿me llevas? ¿Por fa?

Emiliano estaba ahí, parado con toda su juventud aprovechada, cruzado de brazos por el frío que estaba empezando a hacer y la mirada suplicante de alguien que quería que no lo retaran por comerse la torta de cumpleaños antes de que le tocara. Su hermano nunca había mirado a nadie de esa forma, menos que nadie a sus padres. Adoptaría en esas circunstancias un talante de expectativa. Habría aceptado el celular y el esperar hasta que lo vinieran a buscar, incluso sin que él tuviera que quedársele al lado.

Ese chico no era para nada precavido. Iba a terminar mal y no por su culpa si seguía por ese camino. 

-¿Por dónde vive? –preguntó, aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

Emiliano se lo dijo y él fingió que se lo pensaba, chasqueando la lengua.

-Eso no queda tan cerca. Voy a tener que desviarme del camino a mi casa para llegar ahí.

-Eh, por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí. Si me esperas un rato busco una plata y te pago la nafta que gastes.

-No, no, no se moleste –Suspiró e hizo un gesto elocuente hacia su vehículo-. Vayamos nomás y no se preocupe por eso.

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, hombre, de verdad. ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Qué tan conveniente habría sido darle un nombre falso? No, sería estúpido. Lo dejaría y eso era todo. No había necesidad de complicar todavía más las cosas.

-Rodrigo Ortega. ¿Y usted?

-Emiliano Roldán, mucho gusto –dijo él extendiendo la mano.

Rodrigo se la estrechó, conteniéndose un estremecimiento. No era justo que incluso sus manos fueran grandes. Inmediatamente pensaba en lo fácil que podría llenar un plato. Mientras Emiliano corría a cerrar las puertas de su auto y ponerles la alarma. Esperaba que adentro de su vehículo ya no quedara rastros del alivio que había tenido y le alegró comprobar que ahora sólo quedaba un rastro mínimo, imperceptible.

-Uff, está frío aquí –comentó Emiliano, tomando asiento como pasajero-. ¿Te gusta así a vos?

-Será que ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo con simpleza-. Si quiere prendo el calefactor.

-No, está bien, ya se va a poner en ambiente por sí solo. Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Rodrigo dejó las ventanas abiertas durante el camino. Emiliano, obviamente incómodo por el silencio, se empeñó en hacer conversación. Primero empezó hablando una vez más de la fortuna que había sido que él lo encontrara justo en ese momento y que ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que le habría pasado si no. Cuando ese tema se agotó comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre él. ¿Había salido con amigos también? ¿La había pasado bien? ¿Qué había comido? Le contestaba a sus palabras en modo automático. Entendía que a lo mejor el chico lo necesitaba para acabar de suprimir sus nervios alterados por el susto que se había llevado. De hecho, lo estaba llevando mucho mejor de lo que habría cabido esperar de alguien que nunca había pasado por algo parecido, que él supiera. Prefería a un parlanchín a una bola de nervios a la que tendría que atender activamente. Hasta resultó más sencillo.

Alguien más reflexivo podría haber encontrado extraño que no necesitara recordarle ni una vez su dirección o que pudiera encontrarla tan fácilmente. Y él sin duda no estaba pensando en que podría tomar un desvío hacia alguna zona poco habitada y aprovecharse de que no tendría ningún lugar al que escapar. No, para nada. Nada más lejos de su mente.

Se detuvieron en frente del departamento. Emiliano miró su hogar y luego hacia él.

-Yo te he visto antes, ¿no? –Rodrigo empezó a considerar seriamente en echársele encima y ponerle las manos en el cuello hasta que olvidara cómo era respirar-. ¿No trabajas en una tienda, un súper o algo así? Algo que ver con comida. Desde que te he visto no me saco la idea de que te conozco de algo.

Rodrigo empezó a relajar las manos sobre su regazo.

-Sí, en una fiambrería. Soy el carnicero. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado alguna vez por ahí?

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Estaba con una chica rubia. Mariana me llevó.

-¿En serio? Mire usted qué casualidad. Yo no tenía ni idea. A Mariana sí la conozco del barrio. Ella es maestra particular en casa, ¿que no?

-Cuando estaba con ella lo era. Anda a saber qué hace ahora.

-Lo lamento.

-No, eso ya no importa. ¿Qué hora es?

Rodrigo aceptó el cambio de tema sin problemas. Sacó el celular y activó la pantalla.

-Las tres de la madrugada –Y dentro de seis horas deberé ir al trabajo, pensó con resignación.

-Con razón me está entrando el sueño. Bueno, de nuevo gracias por todo. A lo mejor un día de estos me paso por la carnicería a verte.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir alguien a eso?

-No se moleste. Ha sido un gusto poder ayudar. No me debe nada, en serio.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que no me hayan matado –Rodrigo tampoco podía creerlo-. No lo puedo dejar así como así.

-Debería, de verdad. No es que en realidad haya hecho la gran cosa.

-Ahora estás diciendo cualquier cosa. Gracias de nuevo y ya nos veremos de nuevo.

Rodrigo intentó pensar en algo que pudiera disuadirlo de semejante plan, pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo Emiliano ya había salido del automóvil y se dirigía a su hogar sin mirar atrás. Enfrente de la puerta se giró para hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, de chico simpático. El tipo que se quedaba impresa en las retinas, quisiera alguien o no. Luego abrió la puerta y despareció en el interior de su hogar.

Estaba muerto del cansancio cuando finalmente llegó a casa y se dejó caer en la cama. Era una enorme tentación echarse a dormir tal como estaba, pero se forzó a iniciar el proceso de desvestirse quitándose primero los zapatos y buscándoles torpemente su lugar debajo de las mesitas de luz. Todavía no había desprendido el último botón de su camisa cuando el teléfono fijo le llamó la atención. En la pantalla de verde centellaba un número que no reconoció. Si se trataba de un número equivocado ni siquiera iba a molestarse en cortesías, les cortaría sin más.

Atendió estirándose sobre la cama.

-¿Hola? 

-Buenas noches –Era la voz de un hombre mayor. Esa misma voz le preguntó con tono autoritario si se trataba de él, pronunciando su nombre completo.

-Sí, soy yo –Se irguió en la cama, de repente todo rastro de sueño desvanecido en el aire. Se preguntó si sería amigo del policía Álvarez, si el hecho de que lo conociera podría servirle de algo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Lo lamento, señor Ortega, pero ha sucedido un accidente y necesitamos que venga a la estación.

-¿Cómo que a la estación? ¿Por qué no el hospital? –Apenas soltó esa pregunta, sabía la respuesta. Porque ya no valía la pena visitar el hospital-. ¿Quién ha estado en el accidente?

El policía dejó escuchar un gran suspiro. Revelaba tanto cansancio como lo poco complacido que estaba por tener que ser el portador de semejantes noticias.

-Su hermano, señor Ortega.

\--

Sólo había estado en el interior de esa situación una vez, hacía más de una década. En todo ese tiempo la única diferencia destacable era que habían pintado las paredes de un nuevo tono de rosa pálido y cerca del techo habían empezado a desconcharse, mostrando la cubierta de látex sujeta a los ladrillos. Ni bien cruzó la puerta un hombre lleno de canas con uniforme se le adelantó.

-¿Señor Ortega? Soy el agente Álvarez.

Estrecharon las manos. 

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde está?

-Adentro. Le diría que tenga mucha paciencia con él. Parece que está en shock.

No lo culpaba. Él también se sentía así. Como otro pedazo de carne congelada, sólo esperando el beso de la sierra o al menos empezar el proceso de descomponerse en su gancho implacable.

-¿El chico está bien entonces?

-Sí, él ni siquiera estaba con ellos cuando pasó. Lo hemos traído desde la casa –El agente Álvarez le puso una mano en el hombro para conducirlo al interior. 

A esas horas de la madrugada el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. Había distintas salas cerradas por puertas con ventanas que dejaban ver el interior. La mayoría eran oficinas con archiveros. Al final había sólo una sala de reunión con una mesa amplia. Había una agente sentada a la mesa dándoles la espalda que se volvió ni bien Álvarez abrió la puerta. En frente de ella se sentaba un chico de trece años. Apenas había tocado los sándwiches de migas sobre la mesa. Agarraba pedazos duros del pan y lo volvía migajas entre sus dedos.

Rodrigo sintió que la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta mientras el agente Álvarez se molestaba en hacer la presentación. Le dio un apretón de manos a la agente sin haber captado en lo absoluto cuál era su nombre. Sólo tenía ojos para el chico, a quien no podría importarle menos su presencia. Al levantar sus ojos ni siquiera parecía que los reconocía como algo distinto a la decoración. “No, no”, tuvo tiempo de pensar desesperadamente antes de que la petición de que firmara unos papeles lograra abrirse paso hasta su cerebro. 

Les dieron sus condolencias, les dijeron que lo sentían, lamentaban que tuvieran que vivir tan horrible situación, una que ningún chico, especialmente tan chico, debería estar viviendo. Firmó lo que le pusieron en frente y entregó su documento de identidad ni bien se lo pidieron. El cielo estaba coloreado de un morado indeciso cuando por fin salieron a la calle y subieron a su automóvil. Rodrigo no tuvo que indicarle que se abrochara el cinturón, él lo hizo por su cuenta. Condujeron todo el camino en silencio. No sólo porque Rodrigo en realidad no sabía qué le podía decir, sino que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de llenar el espacio con frases innecesarias.

El chico tenía trece años. Se llamaba Isaac. Era hijo único y en una noche había perdido a su familia. Su padrino, un tío viejo paterno que de todos modos había vivido en Santa Fe, había muerto hacía dos años de un ataque al corazón y el único pariente que quedaba para hacerse cargo de su persona era un hermano de su padre al que nunca había conocido antes. Los dos eran unos perfectos extraños para el otro.

Una vez en casa cargó la mochila de Isaac hacia el interior, llena de sólo una par de mudas de ropa. Mañana tendría que empezar a hacer verdaderos cambios. Traer sus cosas. Nuevos muebles. Habilitar una nueva pieza. ¿En serio estaba pasando eso? Esperaba que en cualquier momento sonara la alarma del reloj y darse cuenta de que debía ir a cortar carne. Dejó la carga en su propia alcoba, encima de la cama que había tendido antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Y vos dónde duermes? –le preguntó Isaac.

Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en su presencia. Su garganta ronca y a punto de romperse. 

-Sí, yo…-Se aclaró la garganta- yo voy a dormir en el salón. Mañana vamos a ver cómo lo arreglamos para que tengas tu propia pieza, ¿te parece bien?

-Bueno –Isaac se encogió apenas de hombros-. Vos sabrás.

-Sí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy al final del pasillo. Para cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? ¿Vas a estar bien aquí solo?

Isaac frunció el ceño. Suavemente, sin verdadero empeño en mostrar su negativa. No le interesaba mucho la cuestión.

-¿Qué crees que podría hacer aquí solo? ¿Matarme rajándome las venas?

-No me hace gracia.

-No era para dártela.

Rodrigo lo miró. Isaac, ante el súbito movimiento, se echó hacia atrás como si esperara un regaño, mirando el suelo. No era una idea absurda, pensó Rodrigo. No podía saber qué podía esperar en ese nuevo ambiente. Hasta que él también supiera qué esperar de su persona, esas eran las mejores circunstancias. 

-No importa –dijo, firme pero sin verdadera rudeza, igual que a un perro al que advirtiera no agarrar la comida caída de la mesa. Entendía que esa no era la manera correcta de pensar de un adolescente, pero no conocía ninguna otra-. No digas esas cosas de nuevo. No quiero ni siquiera que pienses en eso. 

-Como quieras –Isaac miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Justo al frente –Rodrigo abrió la puerta del cuarto y señaló la del baño. 

Isaac entró detrás de él después de que encendiera las luces. 

-Llámame cualquier cosa que necesites –le recordó de nuevo antes de dejarlo por su cuenta. 

Sacó de su alcoba una muda de ropa para usar como pijama y se dirigió al salón. Trajo también unas sábanas, un cubrecama y una almohada. Lo bueno era que tenía un sofá bastante amplio. Todas las veces que pasó en frente de la puerta tras la que estaba Isaac no escuchó más que el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera. Casi dos horas más tarde Isaac salía envuelto en una toalla y volvía a meterse al cuarto, sin siquiera haberle dirigido una mirada.   
Durante todo ese tiempo, aunque trató de dormir, el sueño evadía a Rodrigo como un conejo cubierto de aceite. La sensación de que un nuevo tipo de pesadilla acababa de empezar no se le desvaneció ese día.


End file.
